This invention is concerned with producing hydrocarbons from hydrocarbon-bearing formations. More particularly it is concerned with controlling the amount of particulate matter, often referred to as sand, formation fines, or fines which are produced along with hydrocarbons from a hydrocarbon-bearing formation into a well that penetrates and communicates with the hydrocarbon-bearing formation.
There are many methods and equipment available for reducing or preventing the production of fines along with fluids and in particular along with hydrocarbons that are produced from earth formations into a well that penetrates the formation. Such methods and equipment include the use of sand screens, filters, perforated liners and slotted liners. Such equipment may be subjected to high temperatures and fluids having low and/or high pH values. Such conditions are encountered particularly when fluids are produced from hydrocarbon-bearing formations that are stimulated by thermal recovery techniques, such as steam and fire secondary and tertiary techniques. Also, fluids such as acids are often injected down a well and out through such equipment and into the formation to clean the equipment and/or the formation that communicates with the well.
A device for controlling the production of fines into a well is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,811,790 which device is resistant to shock and which can withstand harsh conditions encountered with thermal enhanced oil recovery techniques. This device is referred to hereafter as a "refractory tube".